


Costume's Price

by DesertVixen



Category: Jem and the Holograms
Genre: Family, Gen, Introspection, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerrica introspection about her other persona</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costume's Price

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silly_cleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_cleo/gifts).



It was ironic that one of their hits was called “The Real Me”, Jerrica reflected.

After all, she certainly didn’t show her real face to the world when she was on-stage. 

It didn’t matter that she was Jem’s voice. She doubted it would be paid much attention when not coupled with her more glamorous image. 

She’d learned a lot about business in the real world since her father died, and her first lesson had been that image really was everything. 

So she had an image – the Jem hologram. 

The hologram was like a costume, but Jerrica found that taking it off wasn’t as easy as it had been at first. Releasing Starlight, the collection of Jacqui Benton’s “lost songs”, had brought it painfully home to her.

The album had been a work of love, but Jerrica had to fight back a bit of jealousy that she couldn’t claim her mother’s songs as her own. She could only talk as the head of Starlight Records, about how pleased she was that she could honor her mother’s musical legacy, while benefitting a cause Jacqui Benton had cared deeply about.

However, she couldn’t talk about how it felt to stand on stage and sing her mother’s songs, couldn’t talk about how it gave her a chance to make up for a moment she’d regretted her whole life. As Jem, she could only say how honored she was to give some of Jacqui Benton’s songs life again. She couldn’t express how it truly felt.

At the same time, she couldn’t deny that it gave Kimber a moment in the spotlight. Jerrica knew the special single they were working on that combined Jacqui’s voice recordings with Kimber’s was going to be a huge hit. 

Jerrica only wished she could share that moment with her sister.

**Author's Note:**

> References to "Out of the Past".
> 
> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
